CharaNari Special: Amulet Royal!
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: What happens if Amu's charas are at the Guaradian Meeting and an X Egg is attacking her? And what would happen if Kiseki is there too?
1. X Egg Attack!

**AKNH: My first fanfic!**

**Ikuto: I don't care as long as there is Amuto in it.**

**Amu: HELL NO!**

**AKNH: Actually this is a friendship KisekixAmu fic.**

**Ikuto: NANI!**

**Amu: Me & Kiseki?**

**AKNH: Yup! Can't you read the title?**

**Amu: I thought it was Tadamu actually.**

**AKNH: There is a bit of that and MikixKiseki too.**

**Ikuto: Will I appear?**

**AKNH: Maybe. Amu do the disclaimer please.**

**Amu: Sure. AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters.**

**Amu's POV**

I was walking towards the Royal Garden but I stopped when I saw Kiseki floating towards her.

"Nani Kiseki? Shouldn't you be at the meeting with the others?"

"Oh commoner? I'm out on a walk. Those pesky charas are driving me insane! Why don't they ever listen to me? I am their king!"

I sighed.

_Maybe if Kiseki actually called people by their names and NOT servants or commoners, maybe the charas might listen to him._

_Maybe…_

"I sense an X Egg!"

"Seriously? Where?"

"Follow me!"

Kiseki led me to the school soccer field. There was an X Egg releasing its energy at various objects. The trees, the sports equipment, basically everything.

_The Egg seems angry _

When the X Egg saw Kiseki & me, it started hurling its X Energy at us.

**AKNH: Yay cliffy!**

**Ikuto: Am I ever going to appear?**

**AKNH: Not in this chapter. Later on in the story. Actually this story is the start of my fanfic series.**

**Amu: Series?**

**AKNH: Yup. I'm calling it Chara-Nari Special**

**Ikuto: So wait, this series is about Amu transforming with the other charas?**

**AKNH: Yup**

**Yoru: So she's going to chara nari with me nya?**

**AKNH: Yup**

**Ikuto: I can't wait to see what you'll wear**_**Amu**_

**Amu: *twitch***

**AKNH: Ikuto will appear in the series. The next story is called Chara-Nari Special: Amulet Lynx.**

**Ikuto: Isn't it supposed to be Amulet Neko?**

**AKNH: I'm saving that chara nari for a future Amuto fic.**

**Amu: Amuto?**

**AKNH: Oh crap! Damn you Ikuto! Because of you I spilled the beans about my story!**

**Amu: I'll kill you. *deadly aura***

**AKNH: Wait I also have ideas for Tadamu!**

**Amu: You're lucky * lowers the rocket launcher***

**Ikuto: Tadamu?**

**AKNH: Yup. But all my future stories will be friendship fics. The romance fics will be all kinds of couples Tadamu, Amuto and etc.**

**Ikuto: Well, this was a long chat.**

**Yoru: Please review nya!**


	2. Kiseki's Saviour

**AKNH: Yay! The second chapter!**

**Ikuto: I better be in this one.**

**AKNH: Maybe**

**AKNH: Since this will be in Tadase's POV, Tadase will do the disclaimer. Tadase if you please.**

**Tadase: Of course. AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters.**

**Tadase's POV**

"Ne, where is Kiseki" I asked no in particular.

"He went for a walk dechu" answered Pepe

Rima sipped her tea "I wonder why Amu is taking so long"

The charas gasped "X Egg!"

Nagi stood up from his chair "You don't think Amu-chan and Kiseki are in trouble do you?"

I stood up too. "Everyone let's go"

"Hai!"

Kiseki, Amu-chan please be alright.

**Kiseki's POV**

Where is Tadase when I need him?

"Kiseki, Amu-chan!"

_Speak of the devil_

The X Egg saw the Guardians and shot its X Energy at them making them stick to the trees behind us.

"Amu-chan!"

That was Miki and her sisters.

"Minna!"

_Right, without her charas she can't chara-nari or chara-change nor can I do anything without Tadase. This is bad._

"Kiseki!"

_Why is Tadase shouting?_

"Kiseki watch out!"

_Wait now why is the pink commoner shouting?_

I turned and saw a huge mass of X Energy coming at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. The next thing I knew, I felt warmth well up inside him.

_Warmth?_

I opened my eyes to see the pink commoner looking at me with worried eyes.

"Kiseki are you alright?"

"Why did you save me?"

She smiled "Shouldn't the king's servants protect the King at all costs?"

Kiseki smiled.

_This girl…_

_I can see why Tadase likes her so much._

Suddenly the Humpty Lock, the pink commoner's body and my body started glowing with power.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto I sense Amu and her charas nya!"

"Good I can tease her"

"I also sense an X Egg nya"

I looked at Yoru carefully. I know Yoru likes Amu's chara, Miki plus he doesn't even complain when we visit Amu anymore. And Amu even seems happy to see him. I guess it's because she took him in while I was Death Rebel.

_Wait a minute X Egg?_

"Lead me to her Yoru"

_You better be okay. Amu_

Yoru and I hid ourselves in a tree and just in time to see Amu save Kiseki.

Yoru looked mad.

"WHY DIDN'T KISEKI MOVE OUT OF THE WAY STUPID WANNABE KING NYA!"

I chuckled until I saw the Humpty Lock, Amu and Kiseki glowing.

I took out the Dumpty key and saw it glowing as well.

_It's responding to the Humpty Lock's power._

**Amu's POV**

_What the?_

_Am I going to chara-nari with Kiseki?_

Kiseki looks just as confused as I am. I gave him a smile to calm him. He smiled back.

"My Heart-Unlock!"

**AKNH: Wow, that was long.**

**Ikuto: Finally I appeared.**

**Amu: I'm going to chara-nari with Kiseki.**

**Miki: Kiseki do you have any idea what Amu will look like in her chara-nari with you?**

**Kiseki: Not a clue.**

**Tadase: I think Amu-chan and Kiseki will look amazing in their chara-nari.**

**Amu: Arigato Tadase-kun.*blush***

**Ikuto: She'll look even better with Yoru**

**Yoru: I'm with Ikuto on this nya!**

**Amu: *twitch* Yoru is cute and everything but ANKH do I really have to chara-nari with him?**

**ANKH: Don't worry, Amulet Lynx look isn't all that sexy.**

**Amu: Phew**

**Miki: But Amulet Neko is right?**

**ANKH: How the HELL did you know?**

**Miki: I read through your "Shugo Chara Fanfics Notebook" when you weren't noticing.**

**Amu: ANKH…..*deadly aura and pulls out a missile launcher"**

**ANKH: What the fuck! A missile launcher? What happened to the rocket one?**

**Amu: I'm getting it cleaned….**

**Tadase: Amu-chan don't! Then we'll never know how this story will end!**

**Amu: *lowers the weapon* You're one lucky author…..**

**Yoru: She's scary when she's mad nya**

**ANKH: You got that right.**

**Ikuto: Please review**.


	3. Amulet Royal Appears!

**ANKH: Yay! Third chapter already!**

**Ikuto: So when will you do Amulet Neko?**

**ANKH: As soon as this series is finished.**

**Ikuto: Ok how long is this series then?**

**ANKH: 6 stories**

**Kiseki**

**Yoru**

**Daichi**

**Rhythm**

**KusuKusu**

**Pepe**

**Ikuto: You're joking right? *laughs nervously***

**ANKH: Nope**

**Ikuto: *falls into depression***

**ANKH: Since Ikuto is currently too depressed to do the disclaimer….**

**Kiseki, Would you do it?**

**Kiseki: Very well.****AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters.**

**Amu's POV**

_Wow, I feel so…different._

I looked at my outfit. The Humpty Lock was worn around my neck and I noticed it was emitting a soft gold glow. I had a long floor-length red cape like Kiseki's, a golden dress with spaghetti straps that hugged my frame and ended at mid thigh. I wore golden pumps on her feet and red crown on my head. (**Pictures on profile)**

And strangely? I liked it.

**Tadase's POV**

"Amu-chi looks so pretty!"

I agree with Yuiki-san

_Amu-chan, Kiseki…_

**Ikuto's POV**

I smirked at Amu's outfit.

_I can't wait to tease her about this._

**Amu's POV**

_This power is amazing._

Just then, Kiseki appeared.

"You now carry the air and grace of a noble queen. It fits you well. I'm sure you'll make a fine queen."

I blushed and looked up to see the X Egg annoyed.

_It's probably because we stopped paying attention to him._

"Kiseki, is there anything I can use for a weapon?"

"Yes!"

A scepter much like the one Tadase uses in his chara-change and chara-nari appeared in my hand.

"Ruby Scepter!"

I shot a ray of power from my scepter at the X Egg. The X Egg tried to move but it couldn't.

I straightened my back and smirked, "Got it"

I formed a heart with my hands and aimed it at the X Egg "Negative Heart, Lock On!"

"Open Heart!" The X Egg was purified and flew back to its owner.

The X Energy that binded The Guardians and the charas to the trees disappeared. Once their feet touched the ground, they ran over towards me.

"That was amazing dechu!" Suu gushed.

"You were really sparkling Amu-chan" Dia commented

Ran exclaimed, "You were great Amu-chan!"

Miki was eyeing my outfit__up and down as if she was inspecting, "And you are quite the fashionable queen."

I blushed at everyone's stares and compliments.

Just then I heard a husky voice above me.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

My eyes widened in shock when I looked up to see…

**ANKH: Yay! Cliffy!**

**Miki: Why do you keep saying yay all the time?**

**ANKH: Cuz I'm a hyperactive.**

**Ikuto: I hate you.**

**ANKH: Are you still mad about the Amulet Neko thing? Well if you are, then I might as well abandon the idea of ever making anything Amuto then.**

**Ikuto: *sweatdrop* I'm not mad, nope not mad!"**

**Miki: Mad as in crazy mad or angry mad?**

**Ikuto: Don't play with me girl.**

**Miki: *sticks tongue out at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: Yoru….**

***Yoru comes out of nowhere and glomps Miki, Miki screams and floats away.***

**Yoru: Ne where is Amu nya?**

***Amu appears***

**Amu: I'm here**

**Ikuto: Where were you in the last few chats anyway?**

**Amu: None of your business**

**All: o.O**

**Amu: Review please**


	4. Amu Faints!

**ANKH: Who is the husky voice?**

**Miki: So obvious….**

**ANKH: Says the chara who read my notebook**

**Miki: Touché**

**Ikuto: Ok where is Amu now?**

**Miki: She's at the spa**

**Ikuto: Ok…why?**

**Miki: She just ended her period**

**Ikuto: That would explain her mood swings she's been having lately…..**

**ANKH: Anyway….. **

**Miki, could you do the disclaimer please?**

**Miki: Fine since you said please.**

**Miki:****AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Amu's POV**

"Ikuto!"

_Crap! I just have to wear a short dress at a time like this. Damn it. I'm screwed….._

**Ikuto's POV**

I licked my lips which made Amu shiver and a smirk form on my lips.

"You know _**Amu**_, you shouldn't wear such little clothing in public you know."

"Go away you stupid cat!"

Amu was blushing furiously

I took a step closer to her, "Ah but I can't _Amu_because you're really turning me **on**….."

Tadase stepped in between us

_Damn him…And I was just getting started too._

"Ikuto-**niisan** could you please leave Amu-chan alone?"

**Tadase's POV**

_Why must me & Ikuto-niisan be love rivals for Amu-chan's heart?_

I turned my head to see Amu-chan's eyelids closing.

"Amu-chan? Are you alright?"

"Tadase-kunn…"

Her voice was like a whisper

"AMU-CHAN!"

Amu fell on the ground unconscious

I fell on my knees and touched her cheek.

What's wrong with her?

Then sparkles of light appeared, Amu-chan was in her uniform again and Kiseki was lying on the ground unconscious as well.

"KISEKI!"

**Ikuto's POV**

I bent down and studied Amu carefully; her face was as pale as a ghost. Tadase looked lost and confused. The other Guardians and their charas had worried looks on their faces.

"It takes a lot of energy transforming with another person's chara"

Suu nodded, "Ikuto is right deschu"

Ran agreed, "It's true. Amu-chan complained about how tired she was after she first transformed into Amulet Angel"

Miki added, "Not that Amulet Angel was all that powerful anyway. Only if El chara nari with Utau, then El is considered powerful."

"Miki! You shouldn't say such bad things!" scolded Dia

Miki shrugged.

**Utau's POV**

Kukai and I were just walking out of our favourite ramen shop until El sneezed.

"El, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Utau-chan."

As soon as she said that, she sneezed again.

El wiped her nose with a napkin. "Someone must be talking about me"

Iru shrugged "Maybe Miki is making fun of you again"

Daichi chuckled

_I haven't seen Amu in a while…_

"Kukai, do you want to go see Amu?"

"Sure, they're probably still at the Royal Garden."

"I'll race you"

"You're ON!"

"Seraphic Charm!"

" Sky Jack!"

We flew off into the sky and raced each other to the Royal Garden to find…

**Amu: I'm back!**

**Kukai: Hinamori you're back! *hugs Amu and Amu blushes***

**Tadase: Ne, Souma-kun could you let go of Amu-chan now?**

**Kukai: Sorry Tadase *lets go of Amu***

**Amu: Arigato Tadase-kun *blush***

**Tadase: No problem Amu-chan*****blush***

***Ikuto comes in***

**Ikuto: What I miss?**

**Utau: A Tadamu and Kukamu moment *smirk***

**Ikuto: WHAT?**

**Utau & Kukai: Please R&R!**


	5. Taking Amu Home

**Kukai: So ANKH what exactly did Utau and me find?**

**ANKH: You'll find out as soon as you do the disclaimer for me.**

**Kukai: Kays.****AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters.**

**Kukai's POV**

"Hey Kukai, what's that?"

Utau pointed to the soccer field and looks like the Guardians are there too.

"Let's land Utau"

When both of our feet touched the ground, we were back in our street clothes.

I looked up to see Tadase and Ikuto arguing with each other and the others were trying to calm them down.

"I'LL DO IT YOU STUPID CAT!"

"NO I'LL DO IT YOU STUPID BRAT!"

Hinamori and Kiseki were on the ground unconscious and Yoru was trying to wake her up by licking her face.

And when Utau saw Hinamori's lifeless body she got real mad.

"WHAT THE FUDGE ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Utau went over to them and punched both their heads. It knocked them both to the ground and moaning in pain.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS SHOULD BE HELPING AMU!"

"Demo Utau-chi…."

"Yaya what happened here?"

Yaya told Utau and me everything that had happened and I really wished I was the one who had punched them.

_How could they fight over which one should carry her home? How stupid is that?_

"Okay, Utau and I will bring Hinamori home"

The others agreed.

Tadase and Ikuto grumbled in response.

_I had never seen Tadase this childish without a chara change._

I bent down and carried Hinamori bridal-style.

_Wow she's as light as feather._

I transformed back into Sky Jack and Utau transformed back into Seraphic Charm.

**Utau's POV**

I can't believe Ikuto & Tadase can be soo immature!

Thank God Amu was able to relief me of my incest with Ikuto.

Thank You God!

I saw El look at Amu's face with a worried expression.

Then I saw Yoru floating towards me

"Utau nya take good care of Amu for me nya please nya"

I nodded.

Yoru and El does seem to care for Amu a lot.

It can't have been easy to look after them, they can be a handful.

I nodded to Kukai and we both took off to Amu's house with Amu's charas closely behind.

**At Amu's House**

I rang the doorbell but nobody was at home.

Amu's blue chara took out Amu's keys from her skirt pocket and I unlocked the door.

We climbed up the stairs to Amu's room and Kukai set Amu down on the bed and placed the covers over her while I placed Amu's keys on her dresser.

I eyed her room.

_This is her room? I expected more gothic colours like red or black or something._

Kukai's voice broke through my thoughts, "Ok Utau let's go"

"Amu-chan! Are you up there?"

"That is Amu-chan's Mama deschu!"

**Kukai's POV**

_Great, just great._

I ran towards Utau, picked her up bridal style like I did with Amu, transformed into Sky Jack again and flew out of Amu's balcony.

"Kukai What the hell?"

"What are we going to say to Hinamori's mum when she sees us in her room together and her daughter unconscious huh?"

**Utau's POV**

"Hn"

_Kukai's right…for once._

_Hmm, I never noticed how warm he is…_

_Wait..what?_

"Kukai? Where are you taking me?"

"Home duh?"

"Right…Wait! My house or yours?"

"What? Your house idiot! Why would I take _**you**_ home with me?"

"What do you mean by that you stupid retard!"

**The next day at Amu's House (It's a Saturday)**

**Narrator's POV**

The Guardians, the Tsukiyomi siblings and Kukai were outside Amu's door.

Rima rang the doorbell and Amu answered the door.

"Hi guys! Come on in, my parent's won't be back until later"

They made themselves comfortable in Amu's living room

Tadase smiled at her "I am glad you are feeling better Amu-chan"

Kiseki floated above them "And I feel refreshed and ready to take over the world!"

Amu laughed "I'm glad you guys came to visit, Ran told me everything that happened while I was out. Thanks for helping me, Kukai, Utau.

Kukai & Utau smiled at her

"Your Welcome"

Kukai smiled and asked a question; "Do you guys know the phrase like brother like sister?"

Tadase asked "Why do you ask Souma-kun?"

"Well Utau is a pervert like her brother."

"I AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Amu twitched, "I really don't want to know what Kukai meant by that."

**Kukai: LOL I loved the ending don't you Utau?**

**Utau: Whatever**

**ANKH: Anyway….Amulet Royal is done!**

**Amu: Now Amulet Lynx**

**Yoru: Yay-nya!**

**ANKH: Well maybe….**

**Ikuto: What do you mean by maybe?**

**ANKH: Well I might write a one-shot story after every Chara-Nari Special…..**

**Amu: If you are doing a one-shot what will it be after this what will it be?**

**ANKH: A NagiAmu moment.**

**Amu: Nagihiko? Well I wouldn't mind. He is kind of handsome…..*dreamy look in her eyes***

**Nagi: Really Amu-chan?**

**Amu: Nagi? Umm….umm…**

**Yaya: Let's make a vote!**

**Rima: Yeah lets.**

**Yaya: All who wants the one-shots raise their hand**

**Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Utau and Kukai raise hands**

**Nagi: You don't want to be paired with me Amu-chan?**

**Amu: It's…not...that. I'm just not sure…I mean I'm excited about my chara-nari with Yoru but I also want to see what the one-shot will be about and being paired with you. *blush***

**Nagi: Ahhh I see.**

**Rima: So it's settled then. ANKH will write a one-shot story after every Chara-Nari Special.**

**ANKH: Okay!**

**Kukai**: **Hope you enjoyed the story**

**ANKH: Watch out for my one-shot 'What kind of boy does Amu likes?'**

**Everyone: Ja Ne!**


End file.
